


Naked

by MissDictator



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian Reader, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: It was a long time ago for both you and Din when you showed your face to another living being, but when it's a life or death situation, does the oath you both took matters more than the life of someone you care about?Warnings: 1) English is not my mother language so sorry for any mistakes 😬 2) Swearing 3) Smut
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

You and Din didn't know each other for a long time, you met him when he was quested to bring the Child back to his own kind. Only the Armorer and you were able to escape the hunt that Moff Gideon sent against the Mandalorian Creed, and opposite the Armorer, you've agreed to go with Din to help him with his mission.

Din wasn't surprised in the first few weeks when he saw that you were just as stoic and quiet as he was, but the more people he met outside the Creed, like Cara, Omera and Peli, the easier it was for him to open up and make small talk.

But, well, it was hard to make small talk with you.

For every light question and casual observation from his side, there was a short and precise asnwer from yours.

It's not like you were cold or unfriendly, but you just didn't feel the need to talk unnecessarily.

Just like he didn't feel it months ago before he came across the Child. Since then he had visited a lot of planet and met a lot of people who were able to make him feel at ease even if just for a few minutes.

Speaking of which, the little womp rat was making a fuss in Din's sleeping quarter, and before he could even turn his head in that direction to notice that his son was awake, you were already walking out of the cockpit to greet him.

"Look who's awake?!"

Din smiled under his helmet at your quiet voice. Oh yeah, you can be as stoic as you want in his presence, but no one can resist the Child's innocent charm.

"I bet you're hungry, let's find something that might be able to fill your little black hole of a tummy."

"Good luck with that." - Din chuckled.

What? He was happy that you were communicating in more than two-word sentences.

He set the Razor Crest into auto-pilot mode and joined you to help you feed the kid.

You were sitting in the small dining area with the Child in your lap, and Din opened a cabinet filled with cans and jars. He pulled out a small box and opened it, then sat down across you and gave the kid a small purple berry. The little green creature cooed and took it from him, eating it in an instant.

Din smiled when he noticed that his son's other hand was wrapped around your forefinger and you were rythmically moving it up and down to keep him entertained.

Din looked up at you and noticed that your full attention was on the kid, wondering if you were smiling under the helmet just as he did.

Is this how everyone felt around him? Was everybody trying to figure out what his facial expression looked like each moment as he was talking to them?

He never thought about it before, but ever since you were with him, he wondered how you looked like.

He didn't really care what the other Mandalorians looked like in the Creed, but living with you, fighting alongside with you day after day, it was only natural he wanted to know such things, right?

Right?

Or does this mean he was a bad man? His religion forbids the Mandalorians to show their faces to anybody, so why was he thinking about what you looked like under the helmet?

This was wrong, wrong and forbidden, and Din felt his cheeks growing hot as the embarrassment crept up on him.

"How much until we arrive?" - your modulated voice interrupted the silence and Din snapped back to reality.

"About three hours." - Din replied and he looked at your dark blue helmet and the even darker visor. - "I want you to stay on the ship with the Child, while I take a look around."

Your head snapped up to look at him.

"Why?"

"It could be dangerous."

"All the more reason why I should go with you."

"We can't leave him here."

"I didn't say we would."

Din sighed.

"You know I'm right. And I... I don't want to be seperated from you." - you added carefully.

First, Din looked at you in confusion, but then he understood. The last time you were sperated from other Mandalorians they were killed.

"Okay." - Din answered softly, then he stood up to go back to the cockpit, and while he walked past you he put his hand on your upper arm, just under your shoulder plate, and squeezed it reassuringly.

You let out a sigh of relief and bounced the Child carefully, to help him burp, then you replaced the brown robe he was wrapped in to a new, freshly washed one.

You sat behind Din in the cockpit with the Child in your lap, and watched amused as he reached for his favourite silver knob.

"Din?"

"Hmm?"

"He wants it."

"Of course he does."

You could hear the smirk in his voice which put a smile on your face too. Sometimes you wondered what he looked like under the helmet. You hoped it didn't make you a failure in your religion.

You watched as Din unscrewed the knob, turned to face both of you and held it up.

"You want it, kid?"

The little green goblin's ears perked up and he cooed as he reached for it again.

"You can have it, you know what to do." - Din encouraged him in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, do the magic hand thing." - you used Karga's words, making Din chuckle.

Din saw as his son's eyes narrowed and he slowly reached out with one of his hands further.

Suddenly the little ball flew through the air and the Child caught it with a snap as it connected with his palm.

"Good job, kid!" - Din nodded, and you caressed the face of the little creature with your thumb.

"I hope the Jedi we will meet will be impressed with his skills too." - you said.

"I hope so too. He's really powerful, he needs proper training." - Din replied then he turned around to continue flying the ship. - "But before we find her, we have to refuel. I just noticed we are low on it."

"I think he wouldn't mind a little fresh air either."

Din navigated the Razor Crest to the planet you were about to pass. He landed in a clearing in the woods, not far from a small village. The three of you exited the ship, and you put the Child on the ground, and he immediately started walking to a nearby lake, where he saw butterflies, ladybugs and other pretty bugs flying just above the surface of the water.

"Guess, I'll have to stay here with him."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"Yes." - you nodded reassuringly, after you looked around the area." - "No ones here. And it seems like a friendly place anyway."

Din nodded, having the same feeling.

"I'll be back soon."

You two nodded at each other and you walked after the Child.

"It's a nice place, don't you think?" - you asked him, when he sat down looking at the flying bugs.

You walked closer to the water which was so clear you could see the fishes swimming around in it. You looked around again and when you saw that you were still alone you quickly took off your gloves and helmet and washed your face in the cold water then leant your head back to enjoy the warm rays of the sun.

You wondered when was the last time Din took off his helmet in the sun. For you it was months ago.

You heard the Child coo behind you, and you smiled. Maybe he wanted to see you without the helmet. But he couldn't. It was against your code.

The helmet was back on your head in a flash, when you heard a twig break in the distance. You stood up and looked in the direction of it, along with the Child.

"Do you see someone little one?" - you asked quietly.

After a few seconds of total silence you sighed and started walking to the kid.

"Okay. Time to go back to the shi..." - before you could reach him, you heard the sharp noise of a blaster then felt an enormous jolt on your chest and the next thing you knew, you were flying backwards and landed in the middle of the lake with a loud splash.

The weight of your armor, cloak, jetpack and guns were pulling you down, without caring about how much you were trying to get to the surface. You heard a few more blastershots, and you were paying to the maker that the Child was safe. That was the only thing that was in your head as you were sinking lower and your body violently twitched back and forth underwater as it desperately tried to breath in air, but only met water.

After Din shot the last of the attackers, he desperately looked around in search for the Child and you. When he heard the former coo in one of the bushes near the water, he ran to it, and picked him up with a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" - he asked as he was checking him for any injuries.

The Child let out a loud noise which Din never heard before, as he was pointing towards the lake. It sounded like a cry.

Din looked at the water but couldn't see anything. He looked around in search of you, and when he couldn't see your body laying anywhere, that's when it hit him.

You were in the lake.

When he looked down at the Child again, to reassure him that he will be right back, he saw that he had closed his eyes and moved one of his hands in a weird motion. After a few seconds your body was lifted from the water and slowly floated above the surface to where Din and the Child stood. Droplets of water was falling down from you to the lake below you until your body was placed on the grass next to your partners.

"Good job, kid, you're smart." - Din said as he quickly put him down and hurried to you.

He put his hand under your helmet and lifted your head, but you were not responding. Din's eyes snapped to your chest and after a few seconds he realized that you were not breathing.

He gently put down your head and started doing compressions on your chest numerous times, but you were not responding. What more he could do? You were dying in his arms.

You both swore you will not remove your helmets in front of anybody, not even if its your last moment before you die.

You accepted his invite to help him look for the Child's own creed, you fought beside him, putting your life in danger to save them both, and here he was letting you die, because you both swore you will not let anyone see your faces?

If IG-11 didn't take off his helmet, he wouldn't be here, taking care of the kid he had grown to love as his own, and wouldn't had you as his partner to help him tend for his son and also him when he needed help to clean his wounds.

Fuck this shit.

Din took off his helmet and threw it in the grass next to him, and carefully pulled off yours. He only took a millisecond to marvel at your soft features before he leaned down, opened your mouth and blew air into your lungs. He repeated the action Maker knows how many times, switching between that and giving you chest compressions, until finally you rolled on your side, away from him and started coughing up a huge amount of water.

Din sat back in the grass, panting heavily and thanking the Stars that you were back with him again.

Your throat burned, your lungs burned, your eyes burned, your nose burned. Your chest was hurting like hell, and you were impossibly tired from your fight to try and stay on the surface...

But you have falied.

Your eyes narrowed when you were suddenly very aware of the bright sunrays that hit the surface of the colorful flowers and perfect green grass. It was bright just like when you took off your helmet to...

Did you die?

That question was answered shortly when two very small and very green hands touched your arm which you were leaning on, and an impossibly big pair of eyes looked into your own with a soft purring sound.

No.

You jumped on your feet and faced whoever did this, however your rage filled eyes widened when you found yourself opposite an also very naked faced Mando.

He was holding both of your helmets in each of his hands, but you only saw that from your peripheral vision, since all of your attention was on his face.

Just as his was on yours.

Oh how much you wanted to see how he looked like under that helm...

No.

"How dare you?" - you asked in a low, disappointed tone.

"I had to." - he answered softly.

Oh how much you wanted to know how he sounded without the helm...

No.

"It is my choice! And I chose to not show it to anyone!" - you shouted.

"As did I!"

"You took it from me!"

"You were dying!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does to me!" - this was the moment when his voice gained power too.

His eyes were burning with fire and he also too a step towards you to make his point clear. He made a decision to save you and he didn't regret it.

The Child cooed again and his eyes were ping-ponging between your face and Din's.

In any other situation it would've been hilarious.

Din reached your helmet out to you.

You snapped it out of his hand and put it on, then he did the same.

You sighed under the safety what the helmet brought you and when your eyes adjusted to the visor, you looked down at the Child and picked him up.

"Did you get fuel?" - you asked.

"Yes."

You hated how much more you liked his voice without the modulator.

Unbeknowst to you, he felt the same.

"Then let's get the hell out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Great. And now you're giving him the silent treatment. He knew what he did was unacceptable, he was raised by Mandalorians too, for Maker's sake, but in his book if there's a chance to save a life you should do anything you can to save them.

Besides, no one else saw your face, only him. And the Kid. Grogu.

It still feels a bit weird to call him by that, but Din was happy he can put a name to the face. And it's amazing how stubborn the kid can be, but once you say his name, he listens immediately.

Not like you.

It's nice and dandy when you're in the presence of others, you listen to him and answer him, although he can hear the bitterness in your voice. But at least in front of others you are acting normal.

When it's just the three of you though...

Three days.

Three days have passed, and when you're on the ship you look through him like thin air.

This is ridiclious.

You're upset, he gets it, he knew even before the idea of removing your helmet came across his mind that you'll be mad at him, but it doesn't change the fact that he saved your life.

It can't be more important than that.

Nothing can be more important when it comes to Grogu or your safety.

Not for him.

At least. Not anymore.

Funny how he hated droids, and it was one that changed his opinion about the topic.

Din sighed with a shake of his head, and navigated the ship towards Tython. He looked back at the seat behind him and watched as the kid played with the silver knob.

"Grogu?"

The little one's head snapped in the direction of Din, who smiled under his helmet.

"Soon we're gonna arrive on this mysterious Jedi planet. A nice man or lady will come looking for you and you will have to go with them, okay? They're gonna take good care of you. And you're gonna be good and not cause any ruckus. Okay, kid?" - Din hated how his voice cracked at almost every word.

But this was for the better.

His little green kid's eyes lowered down and a sad noise came through his lips.

Din bit his lower lip and reached out for him, picking him up and putting him in his lap.

He slowed the ship down, then put it in autopilot.

It won't hurt anyone if they arrive a little later, right? Even if that little later will be almost a full day with this speed.

\-----

You were sitting on your bed holding your helmet in your hands, looking at it. This is how everyone knew you. This is how the Creed knew you, how the strangers knew you, how Din and the Kid... Grogu knew you.

But not anymore.

Din out of all people. He knows how important this is and he still betrayed you.

What will happen after your mission is complete and you go back to meet the Armorer?

When she asks if you ever removed the helmet?

You didn't.

When she asks if it had been removed by others?

It had.

'Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strenght.' - her words echoed in your head.

And you have been weak.

You should've been dead by now.

If not for Din.

\-----

Din was surprised when he saw you out of your room. Usually you prepare yourself food when you know he was in his quarters.

Din put Grogu in his little makeshift bed and tucked him in, then joined you at the small kitchen area to make some food for himself too.

He heard you shift around behind him for a while then it was silence.

He let out a frustrated grunt. This was driving him nuts. He knew you won't fell in his arms and thank him with a kiss, but this is ridi...!

When he turned around to storm into his own room, the plate almost fell out if is hand.

You didn't leave.

You were sitting at the table.

Eating.

Without your helmet.

Well, it would be quite difficult to eat with the thing, but still.

You've removed your helmet. In his presence. And it was just sitting causally next to your plate.

From the corner of your eye you saw that Din was staring at you. You turned to him with a neutral expression.

"What? You already saw me without it." - you said in a monotone voice, then continued to eat.

'It doesn't change the fact that I find you just as beautiful as for the first time.' - was the thing Din wanted to say, but honestly, all words died in his throat.

You were beautiful.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but your face was constantly on his mind, before he fall asleep, after he woke up, while he was driving the Crest... Now he really hated the rule about the helmets, it was a shame he couldn't stare at your face every minute of every day.

Except it looked like he could now.

Din slowly took a deep breath in to try and calm his racing heart, then slowly walked to the table, put down his plate and sat down too.

You haven't looked at him, just continued eating, like you didn't care that he was there.

However when you saw that he lifted his hands towards his head, your eyes followed his every move, and suddenly chewing turned out to be a difficult task.

The helmet slowly revealed his sharp jawline, the light stubble and mustache, then his nose followed, his beautiful eyes, and lastly his curly, dark brown locks. Maker, he was handsome. And the way those eyes bore into yours did things to you that you've never felt before.

It was strange, how you were the first person to see his face in decades, and instead of being nervous, Din loved the way you were looking at him in that moment, like you were admiring him.

It didn't last long however, because after you managed to gulp down your food, you cleared your throat and your eyes were back on your plate like nothing happened.

Din started eating too, and for a few minutes you were just sitting in silence, when Din noticed that you were eyeing your helmets.

"It... we..." - you started hesitantly, then you looked at him with a nervous expression. - "We should put them back."

"Why?"

"This is forbidden."

"Well, I'm not planning on telling anyone." - Din said casually.

"This doesn't disturb you?! - you asked suddenly standing up.

Din put down his fork and looked into your eyes, then he took his sweet time to study your face and discover every little detail it had.

You were beautiful.

"I thought it would." - he answered finally. - "But it feels right. I still wouldn't take it off in front of others, though. But this." - he gestured between the two of you. - "This feels right."

He saw the emotions ran over your features. Confusion, relief, fear, confusion, relief, fear...

"You heard Bo-Katan. She's a Mandalorian too. She takes it off too. Have you thought about what she said? How there are different Mandalorians?" - Din asked as he stood up and walked closer to you.

"She referred to us as part of the "Watch". I never heard of that." - you said with furrowed brows. - "I thought this was the only way."

Din looked at the helmets too.

"I thought so too. But I would be lying if I said that I've never wondered why we can't take it off in front of each other."

"Well, you've solved that problem for both us, hadn't you?"

Din's eyes snapped back to yours. You're expression was unreadable.

"I guess I had."

It was intense. You both were looking into another person's eyes directly, without anything shielding yours or theirs. It was... Intimate.

Din was right.

It felt right.

With him.

"Thank you." - you whispered in the silence and Din's eyes softened when tears welled up in yours. - “If it wasn't for you I would be dead already. And I don't want to be dead." - you said the last sentence more determined.

"That's good to hear." - Din said lightly, but there was a teasing smile on his face, which made you chuckle.

You looked down to wipe away your tears, but froze when two hands cupped your face and Din's thumbs did it for you.

You looked up at him again, and were overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. His hands were warm and felt good on your cheeks. Why was this forbidden in your religion again?

You've lifted your hands and put them around his wrists, and saw as Din looked at them. You caressed the top of his hands and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You're making me break so many rules, Mando." - you accoused him.

"I don't see a gun to your head, Mando." - he replied.

You giggled and when his eyes snapped open at the sound, you bit your lip to supress it.

And that was the breaking point for him.

As Din leaned down, he pulled your face closer, but seeing how easy that task was, he knew you got on your tiptoes to meet him halfway.

The moment his lips touched yours, your eyes shut close and a soft, quiet moan escaped you.

Why was this forbidden again?

His lips slowly moved against yours, and you only noticed that you were smiling when he pulled away and his expression was mirroring yours.

"I've never done this before." - you whispered.

"Me neither." - he answered while his thumbs caressed your cheeks.

"I feel like we could... you know... use more practice."

"Why? Was it bad?" - Din asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah." - you lied, but you were hungrily watching his lips.

When Din saw that, he smirked, understanding your proposal.

"You know what? You're right, you were terrible."

Just as he finished the sentence, your mouth was on his again, with so much more pressure than before. Din smiled into the kiss and he moved his arms around your waist to pull you closer against him. Your hands found their way into his hair and you ran your fingers softly through his locks, earning a moan from him.

When you felt his lips part, you pushed your tongue into his mouth, and that was the moment you both knew that there was no turning back. You wanted to kiss each other for the rest of your lives.

Din kissed you back with passion, and pushed you backwards, until your back hit the wall. You moved your head back to get some air, but a louder moan escaped from your throat when you felt his warm mouth on your neck, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of your skin he could reach.

Every move of his lips sent a direct pulse down to your core, and all you could do was to moan his name. One of Din's hands were under your shirt, caressing the soft skin of your back, and he moved the other lower until it reached your thigh. He grabbed your flesh through the thin fabric of your sleeping pants and when you gave him a very positive response by moving his head to guide his mouth back to yours, he lifted your thigh, wrapped it around his waist and rolled his hips into yours, making his bulge rub against your pussy.

"Fuck!" - you gasped as you grabbed his wrist, which was holding your thigh, and pulled it away from you.

"I'm sorry, darling. I stop, if you want me to." - Din panted as he tried to gain back control over his body.

You looked at him confused while you were gasping for air. Gods, this man was doing things to you.

"I... I thought you said you've never done this before?"

"The kissing? No." - Din answered as he stole a quick one from you again.

"And the... other thing?"

Din smiled as he pecked your lips again. Don't balme him, you were cute and beautiful and sexy and those lips of yours were just begging to be kissed.

"Depends on what you mean by the 'other thing'." - he teased, as he softly pecked your neck, and the tip of his tongue caressed it's way to your pulse point.

When he reached it he bit down on it and when your whole body shivered as a reaction, his smile widened.

"You know what I mean." - you whined weakly, as you caressed his scalp with your fingertips.

"Yes, I had sex before, if that's what you're trying to hint at." - Din rested his forehead agaisnt yours, and his hand was back on your thigh, caressing it.

A smirk pulled on one corner of your lips.

"With the helmet on?"

"With the helmet on."

"Kinky."

"This is the way."

Din couldn't fight the huge smile that broke out on his face when he heard your loud laughing. It was the first time you had a genuine laugh, without the helmet too, and you were even more beautiful in that moment if it was possible.

"Smartass." - you hit his shoulder playfully and Din leaned down for another soft kiss.

"Do you want to?" - he asked, nose touching yours.

"Be a smartass?"

"You already are one. The other thing."

"Have sex with the helmets on?"

"Or without them. You can choose. However, I'd personally prefer to do it without them."

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"You're beautiful. I don't want you to wear it when it's just us. Ever."

You felt your cheeks grow hot at his words. He called you beautiful. You've never thought those words could effect you this much.

You cupped his face and looked deep in his eyes. Those rich, dark brown orbs, you could stare into them forever.

"I think I can look at your face for a little longer if that's what you'd like." - you teased.

Din smirked and kissed you again with passion. He lowered his other hand under your other thigh too and lifted you up, then when your legs hugged his waist he carried you into your bed.

He laid you down on the mattress and kissed, bit and licked your neck as he pleased while you were grinding your hips against his, moaning as his hardness caressed your pussy through your pants.

"I want you." - you whined helplessly, and Din didn't need to hear more.

He pulled off his long sleeved shirt and threw it somewhere next to the bed, then your shirt followed, along with your bra. He took the moment to drank in the sight of you, then he attacked your breast with hungry kisses and soft bites, which got rougher as you encouraged him with your erotic moans and cries.

"Open." - he ordered, and you opened your mouth when you felt his fore- and middlefinger caress your lips.

You took them in your mouth and sucked on them for few moments, then Din removed them from your mouth and replaced them with his own, while he pushed his hand in your pants and your panties, and moved his wet fingers along your pussy.

"Oh, Din." - you gasped and your face contracted in pleasure as you looked into his eyes.

"Open you legs for me, baby." - Din instructed and you moved them more apart.

He slowly moved his figers down to your hole and pushed his middle finger inside you, earning a soft cry from you.

"You're doing good, babygirl, I'm gonna take real good care of you, will you let me?" - Din's deep voice resonated through your body as it shivered at his words, making you buck your hips into his hand more.

"Yes, please."

"Ready for another one?"

"Yes." - you moaned and Din kissed you as he pushed in his forefinger inside you too.

You were thight, but your pussy became wetter and wetter at each stroke he did, until you were practically riding his fingers yourself.

Din didn't know where to look. At your face, since each emotion he caused was clearly written on your features, or your body, which was moving sensually aginst his hand, driving him crazy.

"You want more, baby?" - Din kissed down your jaw and neck, until he reached your breasts.

"Yes, please, I want you, Din, please." - you begged and he happily noted that his name never sounded better from your lips than in that moment.

Din pulled out his fingers from you and removed your pants, then his. He opened your legs and climbed on top of you. He kissed you again as you wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning as he moved the tip of his cock up and down between your folds, to make it wet.

"Are you sure about this, darling?" - Din asked, as he positioned his tip at your opening.

"Yes, Din, I want you so bad."

The erotic whisper mixed with the way you were looking at him, drove him wild.

"It might hurt first, be then I'll make you feel good, baby, I promise." - Din said just as he pushed his cock fully inside of you with a hard thrust.

Your whole body tensed up, and you squeezed his waist with your legs strongly, while you buried your face in his neck with a soft cry.

One of Din's hands was next to your head, keeping himself up, while his other was on your hip, but he moved them to replace your hands from around his neck, and take them into his own and intertwine his fingers with yours, above your head.

"It's okay, I got you, you're safe with me." - he whispered, and slowly moved out of you and gently pushed himself back.

He repeated this for a few more times slowly, while your face was still against his neck, and he felt your tears on his skin.

"You're okay, darling?" - he asked and pulled away a little to be able to look down at you.

Your eyes were shut tight, but soon you opened them, as the pain started to fade and pleasure replaced the feeling in your cunt.

You squeezed his hands and tried to roll your hips in rhythm with his movements.

You nodded at him and pulled your legs more towards your chest, and this way he was able to slip into your further.

Din's eyes shut close and his pace quickened at the insanely good feeling of your hot, thight pussy squeezing his cock.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good!" - He moaned, pushing his forehead against yours.

"You're so deep, oh gods, please Din, faster!" - you begged him and he complined.

He let go of your hands and pushed himself up more, and pulled one of your legs up to rest it against his shoulder, while the other one stayed around his waist. He made a harder thrust, and he smirked when your eyes widened at first, then they rolled back in your head as the movement tore a loud cry from your lips.

"You want it like this?" - Din asked as he kept the fast and hard pace, driving your both closer to your orgasms.

You moaned incoherently and Din couldn't get enough of seeing you like this. You were arching your back and your whole body was on a beautiful display before him. Your breasts bounced at each of his hard thrusts, and your erotic moans were music to his ears.

"What was that?" - he teased you.

Oh, fuck this guy.

He was fucking you so good and he knew it, and now he was fucking teasing you for it.

Your hands were grabbing the pillows or sheets or whatever they could reach and you were holding on for in hopes to stay sane as his cock was hammering a spot inside you that you didn't even know existed, and on top of that he fucking talks to you like that?

Two can play that game.

You opened your eyes and looked at him. And fuck, it was a bad decision. He looked insanely good. His dark eyes bore into yours, but you could see a playful twinkle in them, his wide shoulders were tense, just like every muscle on that magnificent torso of his, and they danced under his tanned skin with every fast paced thrust he was giving you.

You licked your lips and bit down your bottom one.

"Fuck me harder." - you whined and the begging undertone of it set Din's body on fire.

He leaned down to you as he let your leg slip from his shoulder and kissed you hungrily with a low growl.

He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and helped you arch your back more, while he used his other one to keep himself up. In this position he was hitting your spot with every thrust and his pelvis was rubbing your clit, which made you cry out his name in desperation.

Din felt as your walls squeezed his dick stronger and stronger with each passing second.

He moved his lips against your ear and licked it.

"Cum around my cock, baby." - he demanded in a harsh whisper and it was enough to send you over the edge.

Your whole body tensed under his for a few seconds and Din made sure to ram his dick in your wetness as hard as he could, until suddenly your walls squeezed his shaft hard and they started pulsing around him, which made his own orgasm implode out of his cock.

He swore he went blind for a second by the intensity of it, and you both rode through the waves of pleasure by moaning each others name mixing with a few curse words.

Din rolled down from you and tried to catch his breath, while you snuggled close to him, panting and wiping the tears of pleasure from your eyes. He wrapped you in his arms and let you rest your head on his shoulder.

"I can't belive you did this with the helmet on, I can't even breath right now." - you panted.

Din's laughter echoed through the whole ship, but it soon died down when Grogu's crying could be heard from the other side of the Razor Crest.

"Nie job, dad." - you teased him.

Suddenly Din rolled on top of you and kissed you deeply, while you giggled.

"Careful, or you might get another round." - he said, then he stood up and pulled on his pants.

"Yeah, that would be awful." - you smiled as you watched him walk out to get his son, but not before he winked at you.


End file.
